


The Blank Spot

by TheBookwormAuthor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Death, Gen, Gore, Loss, Suicide, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookwormAuthor/pseuds/TheBookwormAuthor
Summary: Zerah often gets black outs in his memories, unable to recall the things that happen when this occurs. So when he comes home to find everything destroyed and his friends nowhere to be found and realizes that there are blank spots in his memory, how does he react? Will he find his friends? Will he remember what happened? There's only one way to find out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story has moments of gore and detail of character death! So you've been warned, haha. I was working on this for a while now, and I love how it turned out.  
> Originally, the story was going to be based on Dearly Beloved, the cover song that AmaLee sings. But as I wrote the story, well, it changed drastically. But I love it nonetheless!

It wasn't supposed to be like this. It wasn't! How could this happen? He was gone for _just_ a few minutes. And what did he find when he came home? A destroyed house. Furniture was upturned or ripped apart. The fridge and its contents strewn out everywhere in the kitchen. A couple windows were shattered- Maybe that was how it started?

  
But the hardest thing for Zerah to accept? It was the fact he knew who did it.

  
Though accepting it and trying to right what happened was a different matter. After all, how do you fight someone you can't kill?

  
That was a thought for another time. Right now, the demon's focus was in making sure his friends- his family -weren't harmed. His nose would be able to tell him the answer for that.

  
Inhaling deep breaths of air, Zerah soon discovered that there was no trace of blood. It filled him with a sort of relief before he remembered that there were ways to kill someone that _wasn't_ messy. Like strangulation, certain gasses, even some poisons. Not even his nose could detect a smell if there wasn't one lingering in the air.

  
So where were they?

  
His feet began making their way to the kitchen before the worrisome thought even finished itself. And immediately, his head recoiled back from the smells that assaulted his nose.

  
God, what was that? The taste was like something had died here.

  
After Zerah managed to somehow get used to the pungent smell that seemed to only stick to this room, his golden eyes looked down to see what was the cause.

 

Ah. Right. It was a dead rabbit. One that he had killed previously. So of course it smelled like there was a carcass in the kitchen. With that little discovery, the male's golden eyes searched for something he could use to figure out where his friends were.

  
Stepping over the rabbit, a hand reached down to grab one of those knives that were always kept on his person. It was better to always have them then to need them and not have one. Clearly, the person had broken in through one of the windows, if the shattered glass on the floor said anything.

  
Suddenly, his ears picked up the sound of... gagging? Gurgling? It was like someone was being choked, really.

  
Though it was enough to have Zerah hurrying his pace to get to the source. Normally, he had animals walking around under his feet. And they helped him take off those stitches that were always glued to his lips. But strangely, there weren't any around. It was like they had run off out of fright. Which worried Zerah, even if he would never say it.

  
Because when animals that could sense danger before anything else in the world, ran away- What does that say about the situation?

  
Golden eyes quickly caught sight of a rather bushy tail, just peeking out from a corner in the other room. As if it was greeting the demon, beckoning him to come look at what had happened. But he already knew something was wrong. Especially now that he was catching the smell of vomit. And urination. Which was an odd combination, unless...

Unless someone was dying. Or _was_ dead.

  
This made Zerah's footsteps stomp against the wooden floor faster as he rounded the corner to see what was going on. And if he could throw up, he would have.

 

Lying there, covered in what looked to be his own bile- _gagging_ , even -was Aron. Those once beautiful brown eyes were now clouded over with a haze of gray. Death had taken the fox boy. Not even his stomach, the gaping mouth that ate just about everything it was fed, was moving. Though it was possible the gagging sound he had heard came from it?

  
Either way the smell this close was clearly getting to the Limbo creature. Normally he wasn't affected by death. Especially because of his profession. But this? This was someone who he cherished. Aron had been the first person to ever show him that in this world, there were _still_ people that cared about him. And now he was dead.

  
If he could speak he would have. This was horrifying. This wasn't right. Was he dreaming? Fuck, he hoped he was.

  
Zerah didn't even have the courage to get closer to Aron's dead body to properly see how he had been killed. Instead, the demon stepped back until the back of his foot touched something behind him.

  
His mind racing, the only thought that was available at the moment, was something along the lines of: _Satan please, don't tell me Akexej and El are dead. Let it be one of the animals._

  
Sadly, he didn't get what he wished for.

  
Twisting his body around to glance down hesitantly at whatever was behind him, the male could be seen flinching and heard gasping. For what was now in his line of sight were bits of flesh-like material. Silicone, if he remembered right.

Slowly bringing himself down towards the peculiar item, Zerah's fingers moved to run themselves along it. This... This was something he recognized. God, he wished he _didn't_ recognize the smell, or the feel of this.

  
It was a piece of El; the robot that the duo had also adopted. And if there was one piece of him...? _What was to stop him from finding the rest of him in shreds?_

  
Worry now washing over the demon, like a wave assaulting someones legs at the beach, he scrambled to his feet.

  
Muffled sounds could be heard coming from Zerah's mouth, but the words he struggled to say weren't able to penetrate those stitches. Those damned things that kept him from saying things when he _wanted_ to speak.

  
Growling under his breathe, the clinking sounds of steel scraping against cloth could be heard. He was pulling out a dagger from his sock. This wasn't something he would do in any other situation. Normally, those miniature fences on his lips couldn't be taken out by their wearer. Whenever he would try before, a jolt of pain would go through him. Even though it was rare for him to feel anything like that nowadays.

  
Without a moments hesitation, the demon from Limbo swung hand and blade up towards his face. And where a normal human- or demon, for that matter -would feel pain at ripping off their own lips, Zerah felt practically nothing. A slight twinge of a dull ache maybe, but no pain. His body was numb. But now he could speak. He could see if El was alive.

  
"Guys...?" Though it was hard to speak without those plump lips of his, they were already beginning to heal. "El? Akexej? You guys are okay, right?"

 

Silence was his response. Maybe they weren't home? That was a terrible idea, they wouldn't leave Aron home alone. Or did he die before...

  
Shaking his head, Zerah continued walking around the kitchen. He was frantic. He was begging whatever beings he could think of, that his friends were alive. That they didn't share Aron's fate.

  
_Please, please, please! Don't tell me I'm alone. I don't want to be alone, please let one of them be alive._

  
The voices were beginning to come back again as he thought this. Already, they were beginning to berate him for acting like a child. Like how he was when he lost his family. Really, how pathetic was he? Acting like this when he didn't even know if they were dead.

  
Hissing under his breath, Zerah shook his head and grasped at his ears. Why couldn't they shut up? This was a serious matter and they were _not_ making it any easier! What he wouldn't give for even just a few seconds of silence.

  
And then- as if trying to fulfill that request -he heard a sound. It wasn't something that was coming from inside of him, no. It came from outside of his head. Those hyper-sensitive ears picked up the noise and knew where the source was: Aron and Elpis' room.

  
Without stopping to think that it could turn into a thing like with Aron's corpse, Zerah's feet stomped down the hallway as he called out El's and Akexej's names. But he gained no response, which led to that worry to grow in the pit of his stomach.

 

As he got to the door to the boys' room, the demon swung it open. Golden eyes were wide in hope that there was at least one of them in here. And that hope was rewarded, in the shape of a mangled body with skin torn from bits of his arms and face. But that ragged breathing, the one signal that told Zerah one of his friends was just barely holding onto life.

  
Did it make him a horrible person for being sad that it was Elpis, and not Akexej? Because he felt disgusting for that.

  
It didn't take long for the robot to notice Zerah standing in the doorway. With a wince, the boy made the attempt to roll over to face the parental figure. Only to clatter to the ground from the bed he had been sitting on.

  
Zerah was instantly there by his side, trying to help El sit upright. God, he was in bad shape. Staring at that destroyed body, Zerah found deep, jagged claw marks that sank and dragged against that silicone chest and throat. The person who did this really wanted to rip the android to shreds. How he managed to hang on this long, not even the Limbo demon knew.

  
"M... Mister Zerah," the scratchy voice sounded almost foreign to his ears, but the demon recognized it as El's anyway, "I can't... I do not think I can stay awake much longer. May I sleep? We- We waited for you to come back."

  
_God don't say that. Don't leave me, please. Don't sleep, you won't wake up._

  
But he couldn't say that to the boy. Or maybe Elpis could see it in his eyes? Well, if he did, nothing was spoken about it.

Sighing as his eyes closed, Zerah gently put his forehead against El's. Had he always been this cold? If only he had paid more attention to the robot. Shown him more affection like Akexej always said he should. Maybe then, the human-like boy wouldn't have this far off look in his eyes that he and Zerah were known for.

  
"Yeah. Yeah... You can sleep, El. I'll wake you up later, okay?"

  
No response came from those lips though. Confused, the Limbo demon opened his eyes to stare down at his friend. Only to find them colder looking than usual. When had he...? He had died in his arms. And Zerah had never noticed.

  
How much more of this would he have to take? As if to answer, those two voices in his head told him that he would have to take one more. Just one more time. And then it would be all over. But how could they _know_ that?

  
Gently sliding Elpis off of his lap, the Limbodian placed his friend on the bed. And gingerly closed his eyes. There. Like this, he looked like he was sleeping. Really sleeping. Minus the gouges and claw marks adorning his silicone body.

  
Now he needed to find Akexej.

  
Hesitantly, Zerah left the room. And with it, began his journey around the house to find his childhood friend. It was strange that not even his nose could pick up the others scent. Maybe he figured out how to conceal it. The albino demon had once talked about that; but that had been so he could sneak up on Zerah one day. Not to hide from him.

_Who said he was hiding, though?_

 

Chewing on his newly regenerated bottom lip, the being searched through every room that he could think his friend was in. The bathroom, bedroom, basement, attic- Hell, he even checked all of the cramped closets. Yet Akexej wasn't anywhere.

  
It was like he had vanished from the face of the earth. That couldn't have been possible though. No one could just do that. Not even Zerah. There were always signs that they'd leave behind. Be it from blood, notes, scratch-marks, clothes-

  
And then it hit him. If he wasn't in one of the rooms then he had to be in the vents. Or somehow he got in one of the cupboards. Or even the fridge!

  
With new determination, the black haired demon began tearing open every cupboard and cabinet in search of Akexej. By the time he opened every single place that he could possibly think of his friend being in, it was closing in on midnight. There was only one place that he hadn't looked yet: The fridge and freezer.

  
How he managed to fit himself in there, Zerah didn't know. But that was just if he was in there.

  
Letting loose a slow sigh, the golden eyed demon brought up a shaky hand to grab the handle to the fridge. And then he opened it.

  
In all of his life of murdering humans and demons, there had never been a time that Zerah threw up. Often times, it was too exciting to even think that tearing someone open could be disgusting. He loved the rush of it. The squelch of organs and blood meeting air for the first time in the persons' life. Often times, his favorite place to open someone up first was the heart. There was just something beautiful about seeing the organ that pumped life for humans. But he was getting way ahead of himself.

 

Despite all of that, this was the _only_ time Zerah suddenly threw up all over the floor in front of his feet. And when he saw the contents of what was in the bile, it caused him to heave even more.

  
Collapsing to his knees, Zerah's hand gripped the fridge door deathly tight.

  
Why was he in there? Why? Why? _Why was only Akexej's head in there?_

  
The thought had him gagging and retching again, the grip on the handle becoming so strong, he could hear the metal being crushed under his palm.

  
Who in their sick mind would ever do something like that? Zerah couldn't even look in there.

  
"Fuck... Fuck, fuck- _Fuck it all-_!"

  
Screaming, the demon flung the fridge door shut as he struggled to his feet, trying to run from this entire scene. Like he used to do whenever Akexej and him fought. The next thing he knew, Zerah had fallen onto the wooden floor. His feet refused to run away. As if they were made of cement.

  
Zerah bit down on his tongue as he tried to get to his feet, only to fall back down and slam his chin against the ground. This caused a groan to come out of the demon's mouth.

And he just laid there, listening to the silence around him.

  
God, he was pathetic. His legs were in too much of a shock to take him far away from here. He wished he could leave.

 

Instead of trying to get up again, the demon fumbled for his pocket, remembering that his phone was in there. He needed to call someone. Anyone to get him out of here. Even Acacius- the one who put those stitches on him -would be okay. Mind numb, Zerah didn't see what contact he picked as he put the phone to his ear.

  
And listened to it ring. And ring. And ri- _click!_

  
"This better be important, Zerah. I'm not going to come over to help with one of your experiments again."

  
The gruff voice on the other end of the phone was unfamiliar for a moment to the demon. It wasn't until the person on the other end said his name again, that he remembered who this was. Zsasz. One of the generals in Satan's army.

  
Wetting his lips, Zerah looked back at the fridge one last time. Like it was tormenting him, even without the door open.

  
" _Zerah_. I don't have any patience right now. What the fuck do you-?"

  
"C-Can you come over here? I can't walk, and... and everyone's..." He couldn't bring himself to say it. How stupid. He's always been able to tell people that he killed someone, or that someone died in front of him. So why not this time? Because the people that were killed were close to him?

  
Knowing Zsasz was waiting for him to finish his sentence, the Limbo demon clenched his free hand against itself, nails digging harshly into the skin of his palm. "Akexej and- And Aron and Elpis. They're dead. I came home and... and it was so quiet and there were no animals and Aron choked on his vomit, El was ripped apart and Akexej-"

 

"Slow down. You... you said they're dead?" The only thing Zerah could do to form a response was a choked hum. "Stay there. I'll be over before long."

  
And with that, Zsasz hung up.

  
At this point, the Limbo demon noticed that his entire body was trembling. His breathing was choked up as well. Was he starting to cry? A quick touch to his cheeks said that he wasn't. Not yet.

  
Pressing his head against the floor, the male soon curled up to make himself as small as possible.

  
Why did it have to happen like this? He hadn't been gone that long, had he?

  
_It was just a few minutes... Not even half an hour!_

  
But in response, he wondered if that was true. Was he certain that it had just been five minutes? What if it had been longer? That couldn't be possible though. He would have remembered. Then again, sometimes he couldn't recall things that he had done. Like the one time he cut Akexej open in the bathtub. The details of what happened escaped him; the memory started with him asking if he could play doctor on his friend, and then there was a huge blank spot until his hands were soaked in the albino's blood and he was crying.

  
So... maybe there was _more_ to what had happened? God he didn't want to look. He didn't want to look at the three of them again. There was something that definitely confirmed that more had occurred than Zerah knew, though. The contents of what he threw up after seeing Akexej's severed head.

 

The last thing he remembered eating was a sandwich that he got from the nearby deli. But if that was the case... _Why did he throw up blood and chewed intestines?_

  
By now, it should have been obvious what went on. But his brain wasn't catching up yet. When it finally did, Zsasz was already walking into the house with a group of doctors and clean up members. They needed to make sure no human saw this, after all.

  
Everything after that happened so fast. His friend had taken him out of the house- much to Zerah's relief -and the crew did what they were there to do: Clean up. One of the nurses even took care of Zerah, but there wasn't much that needed to be done with him.

  
And that was when the questions started. Most were easy for him to answer. It was just things like, 'What did you have to eat before coming home,' 'Did you smell anyone in the area that could have done this,' 'Are you certain that they're dead?' But it was the last one that killed him on the inside. Twisted his guts like they were a wet wash cloth that had to be wrung out.

  
"You came home to find them like this, right? Are you sure you don't remember anything else, Zerah?"

  
At first there was no response. He didn't know how to explain what happened. Zsasz gave him all the time in the world to answer though. They both knew that Zerah would give him a response soon.

 

"I... Yeah, I came home to them like this, but," his hesitation to speak was obvious. Though that could have been because for once in his life, Zerah was in shock. All it took was a little, friendly coax to get him to continue onward. "I remembered something else."

  
"Go on."

  
Nodding, Zerah continued, explaining how he would get blackouts previously and that he couldn't remember what happened during them. He even said that it was the Terror Beast- a creature from Limbo that the demon had killed long ago -inside of him that caused the blank spots in his memory. Then he got on to the real thing. The thing that he realized not too long ago.

  
"To be honest, I thought... I thought Veyron had made his way onto Earth and killed his brother and the two boys. But I realized he didn't do it," this was unlike Zerah to get choked up over something; it was hard for him to even speak. How funny. All this time, he had been struggling with emotions, and here with the death of his three closest friends, he had what they wanted.

  
"So who did?" Zsasz asked, staring down at the other. Maybe the general already knew the answer. It seemed like he did. The nurses and clean up crew had to have tested the blood Zerah had thrown up after all.

  
Biting on his own lip, those golden eyes closed as his shoulders trembled.

  
Now he could clearly remember the blank space, thanks to the Terror Beast helping him fill in the spot.

 

_The choked, pleading cries from Aron as he struggled to tear himself free from his assailant. The mechanical whirrs and sounds of growling as those eyes of Elpis' simply stared up at the attacker quietly, as if he had accepted his fate. The screams- god the screams -of Akexej as he tried to run away in an attempt to save his life; only to have his throat slit._

  
He remembered all of it. And he couldn't stop the tears any longer. They slid down his cheeks, staining his pale skin with a wetness that was smoother than blood. He knew that feeling well after tonight, now didn't he? Trembling hands came up to run through his hair, now seeing the bits of silicone under his fingernails. He couldn't handle it. He wanted to die but he couldn't.

  
The eternal curse of having done something long ago that he shouldn't have.

  
Zsasz repeated his question, the tone in his voice saying that he was getting tired of waiting. And Zerah didn't want to make his friend say it again. Through his tears, the demon looked up at the general. And confessed.

  
"I did it. I forced Aron into drinking bleach and watching him throw up and choke as I strangled him. I ripped El's entire body in an attempt to kill him and he didn't die until he was laying in my arms. And I- _Fuck_ , I decapitated my best friend, I- I'm a monster." Sobbing at this point, Zerah's fingers dug into his scalp. And then he began to laugh quietly, even as tears continued streaming down his face.

  
"I always said... I always told them that I'd do it. That I'd kill them. No one believed me and now- Now they're really dead. I should have ran away and never came back. They'd still be alive."

 

Zerah was a mess. As he continued talking, those nails began scratching at his head, ripping hair and flesh as he tried to get to his brain. If he could just do that, he could dull all of his emotions. He wouldn't die, but it'd be close enough for him to be happy for now. It wasn't until Zsasz grabbed one of his hands that he began kicking and yelling, wailing.

  
This was so unlike him. He couldn't stop, not even when Zsasz and another general had him pinned down to the pavement. And then he was told to calm down, that he was making a scene. Humans were starting to peek their heads out the windows of the apartments to see what was going on. Despite this, Zerah managed to twist himself out of their grip and scramble for the _other_ knife in the opposite shoe.

  
"Zerah, don't you fucking-"

  
Too late. Zerah blacked out before Zsasz could even finish what he was saying. Maybe he would get lucky, and never wake up. Maybe no one would be able to take that knife out of his head. It was up to the hilt in his head, after all.

  
For now though, this respite was what he wanted. He didn't have to think or move, or even cry.

  
He could pretend to be dead so he could be with his friends.


End file.
